Love in unexpected Hues
by Nezzaine
Summary: Demine was the Daughter of a Tailor living in the Troll market. a Delivery to the King and Princess changed the life of this young girl when the Prince showed up and Awakened a part of her that had been sleeping since the golden army was created. NuadaxOC
1. Fairyland

Disclaimer: i only own my character Demine Lequa. all other characters do not belong to me.

characters may be OOC.

Demine Lequa is pronounced ( Demi Nay Leh kwah )

---------------------

--------------

Chapter one

Fairyland

--------------

When i was little my mother told me stories about a mythical kingdom, where Elves lived. i used to think that one day i was going to be a princess and live with the elves. how foolish my childhood thoughts we're.  
How silly i was to wish that i was royalty . i like my life how it is now, i am Demine Lequa. Daughter of Esmine Lequa. we're faerie folk, not Elves , but Wood Sprites. i resemble Elf more then my mother does for i have  
no wings to show that i am Faerliu. My mother and i own a small shop in the Troll market. we sell different types of clothing, mostly Dresses for people. and sometimes we sell little nick-nack's. but for the most part we Live a charmed life.

" Demine!" my mother called from the back of the shop. " yes mother?" i asked " could you come help me with this silk its a bit to heavy" she said. my mother was well alot shorter then i was. i walked back into the storage room looking for her.

there in the back of the room there was a medium sized fluffy blue creature with small wings. it kind of resembled a cat with Fairy wings " oh my dear... thank you" she said as i helped her with the Cloth. to be honest i don't really think i am her daughter, for one i am much taller then she is and well there is the wings part, and the fact i am not a hair ball of fur. though she calls me Faerliu, i don't believe i am. " could you run an errand for me?" she asked.

"Certainly mother" i said putting my cloak on over my Azure and emerald dress. " where is it that you wish for me to go?" i asked " i need you to make a delivery for me...take this with you and show it the a creature named the Chamberlain he will grant you entry to see the King. " my heart was about to burst, the king! " these ones are for him". she said giving me three golden packages. " and these are for his daughter" she gave me about eight more packages.

" alright I'll be back soon mother i promise" i said smiling " wait , wait i have two more packages for you. take these to this address... and my dear be on your best behavior." she put all of the packages into a bag for me to Cary. i smiled and hugged her." i was going to see the King...the ones from my child hood stories." i smiled as i ran through the troll market with quick speed. jumping atop some Crates and shifting into that form of a large blue wolf. shape shifting came naturally to me. the only relationship that made me think that i was my mothers daughter was the blue Canine i could transform into. all Faerliu could turn into one solitary creature mine was a wolf...my mothers also was a wolf.

i ran at top speed towards where the address on the kings packages said. wondering how royalty could live in a factory. as i sniffed the air i could detect the scent of creatures further in. there now was a hideous creature that's eyes seemed to bleed. i back away from the sight and turned into my normal self. he began to speak in a tongue that i was not all to familiar with.

" do you speak English forgive me my Gaelic is a bit rusty." i said to him walking into the room

" forgive me madam but...you are not permitted to see the king you are not friend or foe." he said i showed him the medallion my mother gave me" excuse me milady i did not know you we're Demine" he said letting me into see the king.

i walked into the beautiful room looking around at all of the people. they...looked alot like i did...though my hair was white with blue ends and my skin had a light blue tint to it. the king cleared his throat and, i looked over at him and bowed graciously as best as i could with out loosing my balance.

"_one of the Faerliu, i have not see your kind in many a century_" the king said. i looked up at him and he waved me over. i walked by the frightening guards and bowed to him again.

"_child your name please?_" he asked taking my hand in his. i opened my mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"_Demine Lequa" _i said. he smiled at me

_"so you have brought me my new robes then"_ he smiled and i nodded. handing him the packages. he said something i didn't quite get to one of the guards. a female walked in and walked towards me smiling at me

" give me your hand" she said, i did so and she smiled " so you are her then." the princess hugged me and then spoke to her father who just nodded. i was very confused..."yeah i'm the tailors daughter... here your highness" i said giving her the packages.

" i need to brush up on my Gaelic" i said shaking my head. " Demine ... i am Princess Nuala." she said " nice to meet you" i said to her i bowed to both and turned to go on my way " will you stay here?" she asked " um well i have another delivery to make...but i can return" i said she shook her head " i will be gone by then..." she said. " well...i can always do my delivery after but your highness why do you wish for me to stay?" i asked now confused.

" come, i read into your mind and past....i hope your not upset" she said taking my hand. i did not understand what was going on though i was more then willing to go with the princess. we went into a vast Library of history. "your mother is a wood Sprite your a Faerliu theirs a difference " she said it was probably a question she had gotten from me when she read off of me. "oh...well i was wondering that..." i said she was exceptionally beautiful and i couldn't help but feel a ting of envy. i wished i was as pretty as her but i looked like some reject from the other side of the tracks. though to my surprise they did not treat me like that. " your kind we're similar to ours though your people resided in dense forests where there was little sunlight. and only wore beautiful hue colors. which it actually matched perfectly with your peoples colors." she said. i sat down and listened to her. she stopped and dropped a book and looked as if she had seen a ghost. " got to the Throne room i will meet you there soon." she said.

i walked back out. and soon enough a handsome man came walking in from the door that i was about to leave from. he looked at me for only a moment and then turned to the king. Nuala came in after him holding onto my arm she pulled me to her side " you must flee that is my brother, and if things go bad...he will surely kill you" she said to me. great what had i gotten my self into now. some family conflict that i did not want to be a part of. sooner then i knew i was facing a giant monster.

i was trapped.

" damn" i said taking a spot against the wall. where hopefully no one would notice me. Nuala was trying to get my attention while her brother was talking to her father. " i will meet you at your home" she said. i nodded and looked at the Prince. "you there....you are not one of our kind " he said pointing at me " let the verdict be on one who does not hold any allegiances" he said rushing over and grabbing me by the wrist roughly pulling me along

"_Let her Go Nuada!" _the king said " not until i have heard what she has to say on this matter" he said i didn't want to look at him. i was dreadfully afraid for my life at this moment, and i did not want him to see the fear in my eyes. _**' be strong**_' i thought to my self . "umm....forgive me but....i-i wasn't really paying attention...so i don't exactly know what i am deciding the verdict on" I said wincing as he gripped my wrist tighter.

"_See brother she does not have any part in this, do not involve her"_ Nuala said. Prince Nuada just looked at me waiting for my answer, his eyes seemed to burn into my soul. as i was about to wrench my arm away he turned me towards him. and asked me the question that would change my life forever

" do you believe that the Golden army should be awakened"

----------------

well that's the end of this chapter please R&R

^_^ will up date soon


	2. Pretty when you cry

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but Demine Lequa Savvy?

The happy panda of love and Peace would really like it if you Reviewed Thank you for the Reveiws if you did :D here is a bunneh for you

-()_()  
-(o.o)  
c(U U)  
--U-U

well with that randomness out of the way lets start yes?

-------------------

-------

Chapter two

Pretty when you cry

--------

" do you believe that the golden army should be awakened"

I could not believe what this mad man was asking me... why would i have any sway over the king's decision when it came to that... i am nothing but a commoner to them. a Lowly servant and this Exiled prince wished me to determine the fate of the humans. " why would you ask me to decided this... it is not like i have any say in this?" i asked attempting to pull my self from him.

he just grabbed me and turned me away from him holding me close to him i could feel his hand around my neck as if he we're going to strangle me any second.

" you have a stronger voice over the decision then you realize" he whispered in my ear. it made chills go down my spine.

Images of the Robotic army flashed through my mind, children who looked like me running towards large wooden doors. human creatures following close in tow.

" no..." i said closing my fists clenched and my nails cut deep into my palm causing a neon blue liquid to trickle down my hand. Blood...my blood something that i had never seen before.

" i would have though that you would have wanted the ancient truce broken...Demine" he said his hand tightened around my neck. " i will kill her...." he said Still images running through my mind of people who i did not know but unmistakeably i resembled." please father the crown piece " he said outstretching his hand. i could feel his grip soften.

"_Nuada....you have forced my hand...and now this girl has to suffer yet again" _he said i did not understand.

"_kill him_" i felt my self get thrown across the chamber towards the door. curse me and being light as a feather, i felt my head hit something hard and then i blacked out.

---------------------

_Three children played around a large tree... not bothering to notice that i was there and had been watching them. " Demine lets go you can see Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada later!" a woman said from behind me i quickly turned around at the sound of her voice. there was a beautiful woman who obviously was royalty. " alright mother!" the little girl said. both Queen and child we're dressed in beautiful hue colors that perfectly match the pale blue of their skin." that's....me" i said looking at the child, this obviously was a memory from my past a flash back..." Good bye Demine!" the young prince called to the younger me. i saw the child wave" my dear i can sense your worry." the queen said " im not going to be able to see them again i know..." the child said"its what has to be done" the queen said  
_

_---------- _

" Demine?" the Prince said my eyes shot open and in a flash i was more then a foot away from him. " do not lay a finger on me!" i said his eyes seemed different then they did in the Throne room they we're kinder. " forgive me...i forgot how light you we're" he said walking towards me" stay where you are!" i growled and he stopped moving. i had little time to analyze where i was, i looked around and it seemed we we're in a part of the Troll market.

the image of the children holding hands made me look up at the prince." how do you know me?" i asked standing up i was face to face with him now galring at him" you have forgotten then" he said turning away from me " Dont turn your back on me!" i said he turned on me and pinned me against the far wall. " watch your tone with me little Princess...of i swear i will kill you" he said to me tracing the tribal markings on my neck. " answer me then" i told him more calmly." who are you to me?"

the answer i knew i would not get because he had just dissapeared leaving me here. " good bye" i said running up into the troll market going towards my home. " Mother!" i called no answer.  
" Mother?" i looked in the fabric closet she was not there. i went into her room...nothing...this was strange normally she didn't leave the shop unless on an errand. and i had done the delivaries already. " where is she?" i wondered sitting on the counter. i decided to take this time to take a bath. i went up to my room it looked like some one had tore apart my room in a struggle. i stared in horror as my mothers wings lay on the carpet torn from her body. " what..." i backed against the wall and slid down to the floor my hand touching something cold and wet. blood... there was blood everywhere..." what have i done" i cried burrying my head in my hands tears streaming down my face. this was all my fault...i should have been here yet what could i have done to protect her. i could hear some one calling my name i soon knew who that some one was...Nuala. i could hear creaking and my closet door opened there was my mother. she was still alive barley

" mother!" i shouted running over to her. "Demi...." she said touching my face with her clawed hand "i'm....so....glad...safe" she muttered. " you'll be fine i'll make sure you will be fine" i said to her placing my hand to her back attempting to channel some of my engergy to her...it did not work " they will come for you...." she said " who?" i asked "i knew.... that i could not keep you forever....the other sprites....they stripped me....of ....wings" she said coughing. " i betrayed you...." she said

" i....should have....kept to the....agreement" she said tears going down her face. " what agreement?" i asked. " forgive me....for awakening you....princess" and with that she breathed in her last breath and turned into a pile of autumn leaves.  
" Demine!" Nuala said running over to me and throwing her arms around me. i was so confused

"Nuala.....what was the sprites agreement.?"i asked her confused about my mothers words. " ....the wood sprites took an oath to protect the Faerliu Princess from harm. each would take their turns raising the girl...they we're forbidden to let her come in contact with my brother....for fear that i would awaken what the queen had tried to protect her from." Nuala just hugged me." the queen gave her life to wipe your memory... to put you into a deep sleep so to speak... and Malmeria...your "mother betrayed that Oath by sending you to us....though she had a justified reason...she was meant to keep you far from me and my brother" she said " we...knew, my father and i. that you eventually would seek us out...and it is our fault she is dead. we requested to have you visit us...forgive me....we thought that if we educated you that you would not make the same mistake you people did centuries ago." she said.

" what mistake was that?" i asked " your people developed a unhealthy appetite for war...when your mother came into power she tried to usher in an era for piece but when the council overthrew her she took you her only daughter and made sure that you would not meet the same fate that the rest of your kin did... she sealed you away... when things calmed down and she was able to reclaim dominion over her kingdom it was to late man had began their war...but to end hatred between our people... she promised my father that you would marry my brother when you came of age. when all hope seemed lost she wiped your memory and made the sprites swear they would keep you a secret." she said

" i see" i said standing up this made sense now...why i remembered them so fondly and why Nuada took me from the Throne room. " we must leave Nuada will be here soon...looking for you....he knows you are with me now" she said we left she dressed me up and hid my face from sight. as we made our way to a small Map makers shop. " i trust you..." she said to me as we went into the shop. " Demine...there is little time... but i feel that you are going to leave me....very soon  
my brother must not get to the golden army....do what ever you can to stop him...i know that...if anyone can sway his decision it is you... he will listen to you" she said. i sat down on a bench looking at the markings on my arms. " here is a map to where your homeland is..." Nuala said giving me a scroll. " thank you" i said . i did not notice the Fish creature that had entered the store or what they we're saying i was thinking...what was i going to do next. " this is Demine Lequa" Nuala said motioning for me to greet this creature. " Hi" i said raising my hand and waving " hello" he said. " Demine...you should leave now " the princess said to me " alright farewell...i hope you will be safe and you...fish man....if something happens to her i will hurt you" i said leaving.

i walked towards where i usually got some sweet snacks" hello Demine!" the female troll said handing me a bag of rock candy. " thank you " i said paying her " no. no this one is on the house...im sorry about your mother i heard she got attacked by fellow sprites" she asked." yeah " i said waving farewell and turning away. the noise of the market seemed to quiet and stopped completely the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a fearsome roar bellowed through the market. i ducked and at the right time to a red creature had been thrown across the market. " time for me to leave" i said going back to where the prince had left me. he was there tinkering with something like an egg." where did you go?" he asked " home" i answered " my mothers dead" i replied sitting against the wall. " come here" he said out stretching his hand to me in an invitation. " whats that?" i asked not moving from my spot. " none of your concern" he said with a low growl obviously angry that i did not use him as a shoulder to cry on. i threw one of my candy rocks at his head trying to get his attention. "if you throw something at me once more i will" i cut him off " we're leaving" i said showing him the map." where are we going?" he asked

" Home"

------

Dw: well thats it for this chapter hope you all liked it R&R :D


	3. Across the universe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters…well wait I own Demine :]

-----------

--------

Chapter three

Across the universe

----------

" Where are we going?" he asked

" home" i said smiling

"my only goal is to find the golden army. i can not go running of with you to a deserted kingdom!" he said looking away from me. "fine i'll go by my self" i said standing up and walking to leave. he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly down onto his lap" no you will not...you are going to help me find the golden army" he said "why should i already said it dont want it awakened" i didnt bother looking at him cause i know i would melt and not be able to defend my plan. "mm i wasn't really paying attention" he said i could feel his lips on the top of my head. "come with me....please" i asked putting my hand on the side of his face. he kissed the palm of my hand and grasped it in his own. "after will you help me find the golden army?" he asked

"yes i will..." i said how i hated to say those words yet i had a plan. feelingsomething cold and metalic in my coat pocket i knew what had to be done... and so did the princess " let me go back to my home and get everything i need for the trip " i said. he kissed my forehead oh how his lips felt so warm against my skin. i wished that i could kiss him back but there was work to be done. i stood up and went back to my home packing the tools i needed to. i reached into my pocket and withdrew the last crown piece of Bethmora. oh how Nuala would hate me. i had replaced the origional with a fake inscribing words on the back of it as a message to the Princess. i did not know when she would discover it... or if she even would...i knew though that this had to be destroyed something that they should have done centuries ago. i could hear some one coming i hid the piece quickly in the front part of the dress i was wearing bresed against my breast. no one would noticed unless they decided to strip search me.

i smiled to my self and thought of ways to destroy the crown piece. " melt it.... " i said thinking of the strong acids of the forest sprites. Nuada came into my room a had some items with me that made him roll his eyes. all of my rock candy, and some dried fruits and bubble bath. " what?" i asked " i can see why you do not wish for the humans to be destroyed" he said " i like rock candy...." i said my cheeks tinting a slight purple." are you ready?" he asked i nodded. and we left.

------------------

three weeks

-------------------

it took us longer then i had thought to get here and even longer for me to understand the damn map the map maker had given me. the golden piece in my chest got heavier every minute begging to be found. as soon as we got to the Castle my breathing stopped. the dense foreset untouched by humans... and this place you would have thought that they would have destroyed it by now. " Princess Demine!" the sprites said and half of them hissed at Nuada " be nice" i said.

" so this is my home..." i said flashes of the golden army beating down the main gate ran through my mind. i looked at the gate now vines had grown over the walls and the ruins of the Gate. " i can rebuild that..." i said " we are not staying here" he said " oh hush and enjoy this..." i said walking over the large stones. " what are you expecting to gain the forest sprites are the only creatures that have touched this place in centuries" he said "look at this place... this forest the human have not settled here! this isle is cut off from humanity..." i said smiling " but they will come here" he said. " no they wont" i smiled. " if they we're going to they would have done it already" the forest smelled of wet grass and earth like it had just rained not to long ago. " Princess " more sprites and little Faeries came to greet me. " we have prepared your room for you" one of the Sprites said. " thank you" i said smiling. " we're not " i cut him off " we're staying " i said smiling he just mumbled something about finding the golden army but i ignored him as we walked into the castle " wow" i said looking around images of playing in here as a child spun through my skull. this place had not aged a day since i was young.

we walked up a large winding staircase and came to two large doors. the sprites opened them. it was a large bedroom with hand made dolls and toys in one corner. a swing that hung from the roof and had golden vines winding down the ropes." thank you" i said to the sprites " we've kept it the same since you left...incase you ever decided to return...altho your a bit old for the toys..." the one sprtie said i smiled " its perfect thank you" i said. the large bed made out of Marble stone and the silken sheets spun from the finest thread." i'm going to bathe" Nuada said to me leaving me. i could tell he was angry with me for wishing to stay. it gave me time to ask a favor of one of the sprites.

to my luck there was one fairly close. " can you melt down a peice of metal for me?" i asked her. she nodded and i took her some where private. " what would you like me to meltdown my'lady?" i took the small golden peice out of the top of my dress giving it to her. she Gasped and hid behind something " please...i know this is alot fro me to ask...but he can not get it" i said to her quietly " put it on the ground" she said i did so. she turned into a reptile like creature and spit at it. the gold peice began to melt down. and soon only half of it was left. the little sprite was exhaughsted " thank you my friend" i said to her taking the half of the piece and putting it into one of the planters. " have some one come get that and dispose of the rest if you would " i said smiling going back up to my room.

"where have you hidden it?" he asked calmly searching the room " Wheres is the crown piece i know you stole it from my sister....i knew you would see my side of thing" he smiled" its gone" I said. He growled and tackled me down to the ground his hands around my neck. " its destroyed… you can't…..awaken….the army..." I said he was choking me and I knew that I was probably going to die because of this. " why would you do this!" he asked letting his hold on me go. He was still on top of me his hands around my wrists now. " because… look at this place Nuada…. It has been untouched by humans… you would have thought that they would have taken control of this place by now…and they have not" I said he didn't look at me but stood up "….you have picked your side then" he said " like you said when you asked for my verdict in the throne room….I hold allegiances to none" I said " consider me Neutral " I said to him " I just do not want you to destroy your self any further… Stay here with me please….we can make our selves known to the humans…we can make this work… no more violence if you use violence you are no better then they are." he turned on me and glared I could tell I said something that did not help my case. " you do not know anything…they will not listen to peace!" he said as he turned to leave the room" so now your running away from me …you have changed Nuada…more then I thought you did…you we're never this way with me….you never turned your back on me and you would never do anything to put me in harms way. yet you ask me to decide the death of thousands. Half of them innocents!" I shook my head in disgust. " what has happened to you....you are not the Nuada of my memory!…" i tried to calm down i was yelling now something i was not used to doing but i had to admit i hated him for doing this to me i hated him for making me remember him".....I hope you make the right decision… before you lose the people who you hold most dear " I said going to the window and jumping out of it. I went into the dense forest in hopes that I would find a place to clear my head. " do you know why the humans have not tried to take our land from us?" one of the forest sprites said obviously hearing mine and Nuada's argument." forgive me…I should have kept my temper under control" I said to her

" child you have every right to be angry at him…" she said to me " yes I do…but for everything that I Hate about him ….I can't bring my self to despise him for it…I love him " I said sparkling tears running down my face. " This Isle has no humans on it. And the ones who tried to come and take over found that we we're here… we made our selves known to the humans around us that we we're still around…and they haven't set foot on our land. " she said " my idea would work… he's just to stubborn to see it" I said to her. " ah but child you are also as stubborn you are almost as stubborn as he….you don't see what he believes…to some humans Violence is the only rational approach…some will never learn" she said. " I understand that but…" she cut me off "Dear I don't think you do…" she said flying off and leaving me to think by my self.

I could not stop the tears from coming now. was i so wrong to have that crown piece destroyed, i just hoped that i did not ruin anything. Nuada was probably furious with me and i did not want to face him. i could hear someone calling to me i looked for the voice. there was no one around. " Demine" the voice said again. i now recognized that voice as Nuala's

" run " her voice said. i looked behind me and there was a large bearlike creature lit porcupine spikes across its back. and large teeth it let out a loud roar

it was to close for me to run from it...

i just braced my self for the impact of its sharp claws.

and then something that i didn't expect happened

a gun shot behind me.

i turned around to look at who had shot this creature.

And to my surprise

it was......

----------------------------

Cliff hanger :D i love those!

the Panda of random love ,happiness , and Reviews loves you people who review :3 !


	4. One more day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters...cept me sprites Orren, and demi :D

((sorry its taken me a while my computer threw a temper tantrum trying to download some new software and we had to take it to Geek Squad T_T))

-----------

--------

Chapter four

One more day

----------

" Red!" a woman yelled " what?" the big red demon asked defensively. " you about shot her highness"said the blue fish man that i remembered as Abe. next to him was Princess Nuala

" wait...that The princess? i kinda expected her to be smaller when you said she's a fairy"the demon said. Abe shook his head " No Faerliu... not Fairy babe" the human girl said patting his shoulder and walking past him over to me. i glared and jumped up into one of he trees. " what do you all want? your trespassing " i said my voice thick with hatred. " calm down Dem we're not about to hurt your precious prince" an adolescent voice said. my heart about stopped. i knew that voice, and there was only one person i could remember that called me Dem. " Orren?" i asked.

out from behind the big red demon stepped a young man who looked about seventeen. he had navy hair his, eyes were a deep shade of violet, and his skin was a slightly a darker blue then mine. my eyes went wide. " Do you know how difficult you are to track down...then again i was in Canada trying to find you" he said sighing. i jumped down still in shock. he was my younger brother.

" you two know each other?" the red demon asked " yeah...she's my big sister" he smirked and i smiled running over and hugging him . " all these years i thought you we're dead. you are in so much trouble Orren!" i said my voice shaking i was so happy yet i had though that i lost him so many years ago when the sprites first took me. " not my fault they forgot that i was in the second casket I've been with these guys i totally forgot about you till the princess showed up!" he said " don't you start yelling at me!" i said tears rolling down my face i didn't let go of Orren not even when we we're walking to the Castle. my hand clasped tightly in his as we shared stories of our adopted childhood." for the longest time i thought red here was my big brother"

i laughed " i could see how you'd think that he seems like he took care of you" i said smiling " he man this kid was hell to grow up with getting him self into so much trouble he even got eaten by a...what was it.,..some kind of snake thing i thought he was going to suffocate! this kid's responsible for those freak incidents you hear like that Typhoon that hit around here. he gets dumped and starts a hurricane" /red said shaking his head.

"i can explain that my Mother was quite the tramp. see she had an affair with the lord of the sea. which ended up putting the kingdom in an uproar after they found out about Orren here. My father which this may sound completely gross was my mothers cousin. but see in the royal family we had to intermarry it was one of the rules to keep the blood line strong. my mother hated her cousin but loved me dearly. my dad died of heart break after he heard of what my mom did." she said smiling " Orren's always been a bit emotional. every time he'd cry it would rain." Orren smiled at me.

"So Demine.... i have been meaning to ask you....what did you do with the final crown piece of Bethmora?" Nuala asked " i had one of the Sprites destroy it. Problem solved right?" i asked her she looked shocked " i suppose...you are right i will not cross your judgment" she said " good" i smiled " i think i may have solved our problem...we wont have to Worry about your brother destroying the world" i said" well with the golden army if he ever found out what orren could really do we'd be into some trouble." i said hugging my little borther " i wouldn't destroy humanity..." he said looking up at me with innocent eyes. " all it would take is for something to deeply upset you and we'd all be below sea level" i said patting him on the top of the heas. we arrived at the runed gate and there stood Nuada. he looked at mine and Orrens hands bound togeather and a look of pain shot across his face mixed with anger and hate. he then spied his sister and smiled to her holding out his hand

"Nuala..." he said she didn't look at him. " what is your decision Nuada." i said to him her glared at me and turned his back on me walking back towards the castle " so be it...." i said looking down at the ground. " Orren show your friends to the guest rooms. you remeber where they are right?" i asked him " course is do...i think if not i'll ask for directions" he smiled. and lead his friends was the only one who stayed. she looked at me with confusion and held out her hand to me. so that she could better understand my motives.

i placed my hand in hers and she looked saddened by what i was going to do. " are you sure this is the only way?" she asked " its all i have right now to work with...you'll hate me by the end of this day my dear friend" i said to her " its for the best right....?" she asked " yes for the best..." i said to her as we parted ways i could see a shining tear roll down her face.

i got to my room Nuada was waiting for me. " your brother?" he asked looking at me with kind eyes " the one who's father was the lord of the sea" he said smirking "your have brought me the best weapon...i knew you would see this my way" he said brushing my hair away from my neck. " stay away from him. he will not help you Nuada....if i have to i will prevent you from tainting his mind" i said removing his hand. i went to one of the small tables in the room and rumaged through the drawr in it. he grabbed me by the wrist and i turned so quickly my hand making contact with his face. and i looked with shock at the lines on his cheek where my nails had made contact. there was a small trace of blood. "im sorry...." i said pulling my self from his grasp he was obviously shock that i would hit him. i ran towards the bathroom and grabbed a ragg. i wet it down with water and sat him down on the bed. "shit... it looks like you got into a fight with a wet cat..." i said taking the rag and wping the blod from his cheeck. the wounds we're deep....deeper then i had wanted to make them. after i had washed the blood away i kissed the wounds each one healing over with the touch. " i had no idea you hit that hard" he said laughing " to be honest neither did i"

it was like time had frozen i was looking into his beautiful golden eyes and he was entranced in my Saphire ones. i could feel my heart begin to quicken as his face was now inches away from mine. a violet blush made its was across my blue cheeks. i could feel his breath on my lips. he smelled like the forest after it rained. sweet spine and wet ground. i closed my eyes and turned away." why do you resent me so much?" he asked "give me your answer...." i said looking up at him.

he hesistated " Nuada....i....can't play your head games anymore...i need to know is it worth it....is the death of humanity worth losing friends and family?" i asked him.

he didn't look at me. he just stared at the ground. then almost as if this was his answer.... he cupped my chin

and.

----------

:D R&R sorry if its to short just needed to get something out.


End file.
